The Next Generation of Shinobi Cancelled
by Spiral Productions
Summary: The World of the shinobi has taken on a new leaf, Naruto is the hokage of Konoha and everything seems peaceful. But what he doesnt know is that the next generation of young shinobi's lives are gonna turn in a way they never expected.
1. The Next Generation

**_The Next Generation of Shinobi_**

**_A Naruto Fan Fic!_**

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

One early morning in konoha, we find a young 12 year old girl named Rose Haruno, as she wakes up listening to her sister lily, the same age, yelling that she cant find her boots, rose rubs her head in frustration.

In another part of konoha, a boy named Okami Tsukuyomi, also 12 years of age, wakes up from a nightmare about his favorite food being gone.

A few houses from were rose lives, another boy named Jacob Himaru (12 years as well, see a pattern?) wakes up to his dog poncho barking at the mailman.

Okami gets up from his bed, his light brown hair all spiked up as if he put gel on it, rubs his eye while thinking "_What time is it?"_, as he gets off the bed,he puts one foot to an old dumpling on the floor. Rose falls out of her bed as she tries to get up from an unwelcoming wakeup call, she gets up and yells to her sis "You left them outside!". Jacob gets up, moving his hand through his short blue hair as he goes to grab his shirt and finds it ripped because he forgot to feed poncho and thinks "_Oh shit"_.

Okami goes outside with his usual gray jacket, black pants, and blue sandals after finally getting out of his mine trap of a room to go meet up with rose and jacob. Rose yells at lily from outside

"Don't forget to lock the door!" she's wearing a dark blue shirt, dark gray skirt, dark red belt with matching glove and a tan sleeveless jacket with black boots. Her long black hair is straighten that is goes halfway down her back. Meanwhile Jacob leaves his home in a red sleeveless shirt and green pants and typical blue sandals, finds okami starring into space, goes up to him and asks "What the hell are you doing?". Rose sees jacob and okami bickering and remembers that jacob isn't a morning person.

"What do you think Im doing moron?" okami isn't a morning person either. Rose walks up to both of them "HEY! Stop fighting and lets go to the dumpling store before okami's naptime" Okami glares at rose and she just grins at him "Lets just go before lily finds us with all her perkiness" As the group walks forward. "Why didn't you bring poncho, doesn't he like to bite okami early in the morning?" Rose asks jacob trying to start a conversation, not much to say in the morning.

As they walk along okami stops in his tracks because he sees lily in the corner of his sees okami staring at lily for the fourth time that week, he's liked her for a long time now, but it seems he cant stop thinking about her more than usual. "Hey if you like lily why don't you ask her out already?" Like always Jacob was the first to figure out anything. "I can talk to her for you, I bet she doesn't even notice" rose says while looking at lily. Okami glares at rose, it gives him an edge with his green eyes, on the contrary to Jacobs black eyes, and roses sky blue eyes. He practically yells "NO! you don't understand how complicated it is."

Jacob gives him a look that says '_you idiot she's just trying to help'_. Lily notices them and runs toward rose. She's wearing a light blue shirt, a light gray skirt and black boots, her light purple hair is cut the same way as her role model, up to shoulder length like sakura had it when she was young. "Hey are you guys going to the dumpling shop? Can I come, Im starving!" she looks at the group, her black eyes in excitement, Jacob sighs '_why did that moron have to stop' _"uh, jacob didn't kakashi sensei say we have to go train? We should go, lily why don't you and okami go together?" Okami twitches at the suggestion "_no, no, no Im gonna mess up". _Jacob figures out what rose is trying to do and goes along with it

"Right… you guys go ahead we'll catch up with you later_._" rose and jacob disappear as okami is left alone with lily. "Lets go I wanna get the dumplings fresh out of the oven!" Lily and okami have one obsession. They both LOVE dumplings. "s-sure" Okami replies while staring at the ground. "Still having girl troubles I see" a shadowy figure says coming from behind them.


	2. Uzumaki's

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"Who are you?, what girl troubles?" Lily asks with her blank stare. "I see kami-kun hasn't said anything about me" giving okami a grin. " Im Hiru, his big bro" okami glares at hiru, his older is wearing a brown short sleeve shirt, with a dark green sleeveless collar shirt, brown pants. His hair is light brown, its long enough to go down his back and it covers part of his face, he's the oldest in his family, 16.

" I don't like to talk that much about him" Hiru looks at lily with interest "You afraid id steal you girlfriend or something?" Lily looks blankly at hiru and okami. "Girlfriend? Im not his girlfriend I don't think of him like that, he's more like a brother" okami looks at lily with disappointment '_that's why its complicated' ,_he doesn't even look a his brother "Lets just go, hiru why don't you go die under a rock or something" "it was nice meeting you hiru" lily replies with all her perkiness.

"The pleasure was all mine Lily" As he grabs lily's hand and kisses it knowing it will make okami angry, lily blushes a bit. Later at the dumpling shop lily looks at okami and asks "why didn't your brother come with us? He seems really nice." Okami doesn't even look at her, he just keeps his head on his crossed arms. "HELLO! Anybody home? Okami you don't like your brother?"

okami looks up. "He's always messing with me or anyone around me, it really pisses me off, that's why I never say anything about him." Lily look at him confused. "So… you don't like your brother around anyone you care about right?"

okami sighs "yup I pretend he's dead or-" "HEY! WASSUP?!" okami and lily look behind them to see nana uzumaki running towards them. She's Naruto's second oldest child, she inherited his eye color, only not as blue. She's wearing a sweater with blue sleeves and a orange torso, black shorts, her hair is the same lengths as rose's except for the obvious difference in hair color, hers is light purplish. "Hi nana what are you doing here, Aren't you on a mission?" lily asks while scooting on her chair so she can sit down. "Nope I finished it yesterday." okami gives nana a tired look '_why did she have to come?'_

"Okami stop starring into space your dumpling is getting cold!" "Okami not eating dumplings that's a surprise." Jacob says coming into the shop. "Sup Jacob where's rose? She's always glued to you." Lily giggles at the thought. "She had to go to the hokages office, something about the big bird?" Hearing this, nana stands up "oh shit Im late! Dads gonna kill me!"

nana runs to the door and yells "gotta hurry!" Jacob sits next to okami and whispers "_any luck?"_ okami gives him a mad look '_shut up'_ . Lily gets up from her chair " I gotta go too, rose probably wants me to clean up the mess nana is gonna make afterwards." okami and jacob look at each other with confused looks. "bye!"

"Looks like kami-kun missed his chance again" Hiru says entering the shop from another entrance as lily disappears. "Great we got a bum at the dumpling shop" jacob says with a smirk. Okami does his impression of an Australian accent "It's the last of its kind! Lets see if we can touch it!" okami and jacob burst out laughing. "You wont be laughing kami-kun when I have my arm around her waist" Okami snaps at the comment. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER YOUR DEAD YOU HEAR ME?"

Hiru raises his eyebrow "Is that a challenge?" jacob puts his hand on okami's shoulder "Yo, dude lets just go before they ban you from your favorite place." okami glares at hiru. "Lets go" As Hiru turns to leave them instead, he stops and says "Im off to get my prize". okami tries to ignore the comment, but the words burn in his head.

Meanwhile, At the hokage's office "You wanted to see me hokage-sama?" rose asks walking into the room. "Yeah, I need your help with something" Naruto responds while looking at a picture on his desk. He's wearing his white jacket with red flames on the bottom, a orange shirt, and black pants, he looks a lot like his father the fourth did.

"Tomorrow is hikari's birthday but I don't know what to get her." Rose looks at him with a disappointed face "you wait till-" "haven't you noticed my dads not the brightest in person in konoha?" Rose turns around to see kuro uzumaki, naruto's oldest son.

he is wearing a dark blue jacket and black pants, he's also inherited his father's blue eyes, only slightly closer to his mother's eyes, hinata's that is. His hair light purple as well, short but long enough it goes down his neck. "Besides we all know what girls her age want" There are a few things never to be said and one word is considered a taboo to naruto. "A boyfriend.." naruto stands up in anger

"SHE DOESN'T WANT ONE, SHE LOVES HER DADDY MORE THAN ANYONE EVEN YOU KURO!" rose tries to calm things down. "With all respect hokage-sama I think kuro is right." Naruto throws an empty cup of ramen at her, she dodges instantly. "WRONG!" '_same old dad' _

kuro thinks trying to keep a straight face "Well it doesn't have to be a real one, I know that hikari likes jacob and hokage-sama you trust jacob like you trust kuro…"So why not ask him to pretend to go out with hikari? Just for a couple of days." naruto looks pleased "You might have a good idea rose…. Ask jacob for me and ill give you a BIG hug!" kuro laughs, seems being hokage means you have too much time on your hands. "o….k.. why don't I just go ask no hug included…"as she starts backing up.

We find okami and jacob are at the river they used to play with rose when they were little. "Hiru always makes me angry!." okami yells while throwing a rock. "Well he is your brother that's what siblings do, Im lucky I don't have any." Jacob punches okami in the shoulder.

"So what are you gonna do about lily?" okami looks up at the sky. " I really don't know.. I can tell her and mess everything up or not tell her and just watch her.." jacob snickers "Don't stare at her too long she'll think your stalking her" a loud thump is heard from a tree in front of them. "HEY! JACOB! HEY!" Jacob looks to see hikari uzumaki running up to them.

Hikari is wearing a dark blue sweater with orange wrists, dark blue shorts with a brown leather belt She's naruto and hinata's youngest child at 10, nana is 14 and kuro is 16 Out of the 3, she's the only one with blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, her eyes the same as her mother's fully hyuuga. "JACOB! Guess what tomorrow is!" okami thinks '_Friday?'_ "let me guess…. Your birthday!" jacob trying to act like lily. "Yeah! What are you going to get me?" hikari getting close while hugging his arm.

" I don't know how about a new kunai set?" Okami laughs " You already got me one last year! Beside Im gonna be twelve Im practically a woman now!" Hikari looks at okami. "okami what are you going to get me?" "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" AKA '_I don't know'_.


	3. Sibling Rivalries

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

Meanwhile lily is looking at the flowers in the flower shop that she works at. "Lily stop staring at the flowers and get to work!" lily looks up to see Ino holding her son. "Sorry I got distracted.." _ring, ring _"welcome to yamanaca flowers how-"lily turns around to see hiru. "Looks like kami-kun isn't watching you like he's love struck." Lily looks at him puzzled '_He looks at me like that?'_

"Can I help you Hiru?" He just smirks "You, me, a date tomorrow night, what do you say?" Lily looks at him for a long time. "Sure!, I don't see why not" Ino of course knows where its going and leaves to the back of the store. "Come by my house around seven tomorrow" lily says while writing her address down on a paper, all while Hiru thinks '_just as planned'_. Lily hands Hiru the paper, he takes her hand and kisses it goodbye.

Back at the river, "Jacob can you take me home, this way daddy wont be mad at me for being late." hikari says to Jacob with big puppy eyes. "_Rather not have the hokage mad_" "Sure, later okami" jacob says as he gets up and walks away with hikari. "Great now Im alone" okami says as he stands up. " Doesn't surprise me kami-kun" okami turns around to see hiru." What do you want" as he walks away, hiru responds with a smirk "Nothing much I already got my prize." Okami stops in his tracks.

" What did you say" okami clenches his fist " You heard me, she's mine" As Hiru walks towards him "I'm sorry I didn't hear you ,WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "She's mine" okami runs up to Hiru "YOU BASTARD!" Hiru dodges okami and gathers a large chunk of chakra and punches okami in the stomach so hard he spits blood and falls to the ground. "You weakling" is the last thing okami hears before blacking out.

_Beep! Beep! _"ugh….my head.." okami wakes up in a room with a towel on his forehead. "OKAMI!!!!!!! Your awake!" okami turns to his left to see rose with a bucket of water. "yeah…Im awake where am I, what time is it?". Rose gives him a relived look

"I was walking home by the river and I saw you on the ground you had blood coming from your mouth, I panicked and took you here, its around 7pm…" okami looks around the room and remembers its her house, rose takes of the towel and puts it in the bucket. Rose looks at okami "What happened?" Okami sighs "I got in a fight with someone…"

okami looks at rose "Where's lily?" Rose puts the towel on his head "I dunno, she always comes home at this time." _knock knock_ "come in" rose turns around to see lily. "Hey…Okami what happened?" lily walks up to okami and gets too close to check his temperature "hm… you don't have a fever" rose starts to giggle and whispers to herself "yet.." Lily turns to rose

"Can you go to the store and get some bandages? We ran out yesterday and some gauze…just in case." lily looks at okami "he seems like he needs it." Lily was mostly an air head but when it comes to medicine she's a genius, seems that's why Sakura took an interest in her. "Sure ill be right back.." rose winks at okami as she disappears

"So.. Do I want to know or too personal?" okami turns away from lily "Too personal.." lily stares at the floor "Does it have to do with your brother or something? " Okami closes his eyes and thinks "_He's gonna pay, its not gonna happen like last time_.._' _

Meanwhile at the store. "Hey, rose what are you doing here so late?" rose turns around to see Jacob with poncho. "Hey poncho! Lily wanted me to get some bandages, okami is pretty beat up, Do you know what happened?" Jacob looks at her confused. "No… I was with him at the river then hikari came and I took her home…" He looks down at poncho trying to scratch his ear "Well I found him on the ground bleeding so I took him home, lily is with him right now, I Should probably go I don't want him to get anxious." rose pets poncho and starts to head home "bye". Okami looks at lily. "lily what ever you do don't EVER be alone with him, you cant trust what he says or does." lily looks at okami confused

"but he's really nice I'm going out with him tomorr-" Okami pushes the bucket to the floor "stay away from that bastard!" Lily gets up startled "what's wrong with you? How can you hate him so much?" lily picks up the bucket and leaves Okami looks at the door '_damn'. _Rose walks back inside her house "Lily! I'm home with the bandages! Lily?" rose walks into the kitchen and sees lily with the bucket. '_something isn't right'_ "hey what's wrong, Where's okami?" lily turns to rose

"Do you know someone named Hiru, Okami's brother?" rose looks confused "Who? I didn't know he had a brother…" "Neither did I , he's really nice, I'm going on a date with him tomorrow and okami got really pissed.." rose puts down the bag on the counter "I'll be right back" rose runs up stairs. "okami what's goi-"rose opens to find an empty room. "lily! Where's okami?" Rose yells as she looks around the room, lily hears her and replies "he should be upstairs…. Why?"

rose starts to panic "cuz…. He's not here…"silence "what?" lily runs upstairs "Where is he?" they both look at the empty room "lily call Jacob tell him to come over now, tell him its urgent!" Lily runs downstairs and rose walks up to the open window '_where did he go and who's Hiru?'_.

"Lily did you call Jacob?" rose yells from the roof looking at the neighborhood for okami "yeah he should be here by now.." _knock pound pound_ "he's here!" rose jumps down to the first floor and sees Jacob. "what happened are you guys all right?" rose looks at Jacob with a worried face "okami…he's gone." he looks surprised "What do you mean he's gone?" she says nothing "where did he go?" lily almost starts to cry "its all my fault…he's mad at me.." rose looks at lily

"I went to the store but when I came back lily told me that okami was mad at her something about hiru…" "Jacob do you know who hiru is?.." "lily looks at them. "okami's older brother" lily replies "… I met him today, okami doesn't like him much… I saw hiru at work and he asked me out and I said yes… I told okami and he got really mad something about hiru being a bad person…" lily looks at rose

"I think he was the one who hurt okami…" Jacob walks into the house. "We have to look for him before he does something stupid… rose you look for him at the training fields and the river, Lily you look through the graveyard and the store district… I'll take the rest."

rose turns to lily who has a scared look "ok.." " if you find him light this flair." Jacob hands lily a blue flair and rose a red one, he keeps the green flair, Rose looks at Jacob and thinks "_he's always prepared". _A while later, rose speaks into her communicator around her neck, "Anything at the graveyard lily?" rose was getting impatient '_its been three hours…okami where are you?'_ "lily?" "Nope I thought I saw something it was a cat… rose anything on the training fields?"

rose was standing in the training field alone this was making her worry "n-no nothing here either…Jacob anything by the statue?" lily started to get worried so she decides to join rose "hey rose where are you? Can I search with you? Please?" rose knew she was worried

"sure meet me at the statue so we can all look together, Is that okay with you Jacob?" she hears nothing from him "Jacob? Hello?" silence "GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!" "Were on our way!" on the way to the statue lily seen the green flair light the sky she knows something is wrong "_okami please be okay"_.


	4. Brother vs Brother

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"JACOB! Were are you?" "over here!" rose and lily turn around to see Jacob limping. "what happened? " lily runs up to help Jacob sit . "I was looking around and out of nowhere, a kunai hits me on the leg, I didn't react fast enough to dodge it" he clenches his fist "Then I see okami chasing this person, I don't know who it was but he was pretty mad." lily starts to examine his leg while rose looks around worried. "this is a really bad cut… rose can you help me tie the gauze I gotta get the medicine out."

Jacob knows its gonna hurt "sure" lily looks at Jacob "do you know where they went?" Jacob turns to lily he sees that she is really worried. "I saw them going towards the stadium for the chunin exams…" rose has a very bad feeling about this. "okay all done you can stand now…, rose go find kuro or the hokage." lily and rose help Jacob stand up and they all look at each other knowing something is definitely bad is going to happen.

Meanwhile at the stadium "Hiru stop running!!" Hiru lands in the middle of the stadium as okami follows him "Why so angry kami-kun, doesn't this remind you of last time…" Okami clenches his fist at the thought, the last time he was with his brother was a year ago, he almost tried to kill him and his fellow shinobi during the chunin exams, he wasn't suppose to be there. "You need help, I know what your planning and Im not gonna let you accomplish it" Hiru starts too laugh loudly

"Oh really, so you figured out Im planning on sacrificing that precious lily of yours, so I can acquire another piece of the forbidden scroll" Okami lunges at Hiru, this time knowing what he can do. He low kicks hiru, but he just dodges it, okami takes out two kunai with explosive tags and throws it a hiru. "You cant stop me!" Hiru gets hit by both kunai and is replaced by a log, as the log explodes, he appears behind okami.

He punches at okami, but he grabs the punch "You couldn't stop me before from killing that girl and you cant stop me now!" Okami snaps from the memory "_Hiru don't!!!…_" he punches hiru in the jaw, causing hiru to bleed. he looks at okami with a smirk, his green eyes look soulless, okami ignores it and goes for another punch, when a kunai hits his arm "_shit, I wasn't paying attention_"

Okami jumps backwards and takes down the hiru clone, he turns back long enough to see what his brother is doing. "Fire Style, Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Okami barely dodges the fire, but is hit fast and hard towards the wall. Okami slowly gets up, but is grabbed and is just about to be thrown towards the other side. He takes the opportunity to stab his brother in the shoulder with a kunai "Ah!, you little.." Okami is freed, he makes quick hand signs

"_Earth Style, Stone Pillar Jutsu!" _A pillar of earth hits hiru, leaving him breathless, sending him up in the air, past the stadium walls "Not bad but…not good enough" Hiru lands on the stadium wall, Okami tries to move after him and finally notices he cant "_What!? A Paralyses Jutsu!?_" Hiru throws one of the katana's he has on his back towards okami, piercing him in the chest, missing any vital organs, but causing more than enough damage to cause okami to fall to the ground and bleed on the stadium floor "_Dammit, Im gonna lose just like last time and lily is gonna…"_

Hiru makes a few hand signs and a dark shadowy figure like thing enters okamis body through the wound, he jumps and lands on the ground "Still weak as ever" he begins to walk toward okami and takes out the blade, okami flinches a bit, hiru puts the blade back on his back "Looks like I win again kami-kun and that girl is-" "RASENGAN!!" Hiru is hit in the back by naruto and is sent flying towards the wall, Rose, Jacob and Lily go to okami's aid "Okami!!" Rose

goes next to him "Sorry we didn't get here sooner" Okami looks up at her "Better late…than never.." Both Jacob and rose begin to treat okami's wounds as lily looks at him with tears "Seems like Im finished now.." Hiru rises up, bleeding from his head, he has one arm over his chest like he has a rib or 2 broken. Naruto yells at him from afar "Give up now and your punishment won't be so severe" "No thanks, ill be going now…" Hiru makes a hand sign and disappears in a puff of smoke

"_Damn, I cant sense him, not even in sage mode, its like he's gone to a different dimension…_" Naruto shakes his head and walks back towards the others, lily holds okami's hand "Im sorry I didn't listen to you….." okami looks at her "Its not your fault" lily cries some more "I wasn't a good friend to you…." okami smirks at the thought as he closes his eyes "_Friends…._"

Okami wakes up and finds himself in a hospital bed "_Damn my chest hurts_", as he looks around and see's all three of them in the room "Hey guys…" Jacob was standing by the door, rose was by the window, and lily was in a chair next to him, he looks down "I'm sorry for making you guys worr-" _SMACK! _"Worry!? I almost had a heart attack!" okami rubs his cheek and looks at lily surprised

"what was that for!" lily looks at him with sad eyes "You were almost killed…" "but… at least you safe now." okami looks at rose and Jacob, they both nod. Without warning lily hugs him and says "don't EVER scare me like that again." Surprised by the action, okami begins to turn three shades of red

"I promise" _knock, knock "_come in" rose says as she turns from the window "how are you feeling okami-san?" rose and lily both hug their favorite cousin sakura uchiha. She had on the white uniform with the uchiha symbol on the back. Her long pink hair was tied in a ponytail and a nurse's hat with a red cross over it. "Rose! Lily!, you guys have grown so much! Lily can you help me with okami's chart?" lily looks at the chart "sure" Jacob looks at sakura.

_"Funny? I've never seemed to have noticed a resemblance between them"_ "okay… okami you have two broken ribs… you lost a lot of blood… and a sprained wrist…" okami looks at his hand "_I cant believe his punch was that powerful_" "you should be out by tomorrow afternoon!" rose looks at Jacob with a sly face. "Jacob can you come outside with me for a minute?" Jacob looks confused "ok?" Jacob follows her outside "Tomorrow when we come for okami lets have a little party… but lets pretend to leave and okami can stay with lily." r

ose stops immediately as she remembers what she was suppose to say. "Shit! Jacob you have to pretend to be hikari's boyfriend for her birthday! I was gonna tell you yesterday but I forgot! Please even the hokage wants you to do it please?" Jacob looks at rose trying to catch her breathe

"Sure, why not I don't have anything better to do." Rose smiles at Jacob and hugs him "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! She'll be so happy!" rose notices how awkward it is and lets go "you should go to the hokages office I'm…gonna check on okami." rose walks into the room and looks at lily "_what was that strange feeling just now.."_

"Jacob? You can come in" Jacob opens to see naruto in his usual jacket and blue shirt by his desk eating ramen, and hinata looking through a stack of papers wearing a purple jacket, blue pants and her long hair in a bun, while kuro is the side of the room reading a book.

"Rose told me about hikari… when's the party?" naruto stands up "Jacob I trust you to make my daughter happy but when you brake up with her, do it gently she is really sensitive" he looks at kuro "kuro take Jacob to the part were we'll be there, after I finish the paper work" hinata looks up

"You? don't you mean after I finish the paperwork and you sit there eating ramen asking me if I'm done." she looks back at the papers. Naruto slumps down in his chair and looks up at her "yeah what she said….." he continues eating his ramen.


	5. The Date

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"Lily…what do you think of okami?" rose and lily where at home after they left the hospital, they were making themselves lunch. "He's nice and a good friend." rose stops cutting the beef "That's what you think of him a friend? Nothing more?" lily looks at rose confused "what do you mean? he really is a good frien-" Rose glares at lily "that's it right there! that's why it's complicated, you think of him as a friend! Your so blind you don't see that okami doesn't look at YOU as a friend! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" lily looks at her feet then at rose "So he likes me?… like really likes me?…"

it takes a while, but lily then realizes all the times that she's been with okami, how he always acted around her "oh…Oh! how could I be so stupid it was right in my face!" lily smacks her forehead as rose nudges lily "You should have seen the disappointment in his eyes when you called him a friend…I think he likes you a lot" Rose suddenly has an idea "Maybe tomorrow you can tell him that you like him… do you?" lily giggles "Of course I like him" Lily blushes, she twists her fingers together

"I never said anything because I thought he didn't like me, I'm so stupid!" rose laughs "your not stupid your just an air head sometimes." rose and lily look at each other and burst out laughing, they spent afternoon talking after that that.

The next day "HAPPY BIRTHADAY HIKARI!!!!" hikari walks in surprised at her house seems her parents planned a big party. She runs to opened her presents but not before hugging all of her friends and family for the gifts. Her parents got her a new sword made of stainless steel, mixed with a special metal that uses chakra with a red and black handle,

kuro got her a bracelet that had a little blue flower in the middle, nana got her a new blue jacket that goes up to her ribs with orange buttons. Hikari was so happy with all of her gifts but she kept looking at Jacob to see what he was going to give her.

After three hours the party ended and the entire room was a mess. Naruto looks at hinata exhausted and asks "How can a bunch of kids make a mess like this?" hinata looks at him with a tired face then the room "sugar…." They leave the room for the big plan. "Jacob! What did you get me? Can I see my present now?" Jacob looks at her with a smile.

"hikari can you come with me outside for a minute?" hikari looks at him and processes as her cheeks turn pink. As they go outside, Jacob reaches for hikari's hand, her face turns dark red "remember how you said you wanted to know what I'm gonna get you?" hikari nods, he looks at her and smiles "_here goes nothing…_" "Would you like to go out with me?"

hikari stands there in total shock "..ah.." is all she can say as she turns an even darker red. "_wasn't expecting that_" Jacob clears his throat "You can tell me tomorrow" Jacob kisses her cheek and walks downstairs. Naruto waits downstairs "So, What happened?" Jacob looks at naruto "she's in shock I think she'll be back to normal by tomorrow, I'm going home" Jacob shakes his head, like he knows its not gonna end well "later." Meanwhile in okami's bedroom, he looks at the moon from his bed "_Damn him! I let him get away again… but why lily……why her_"

The next morning rose wakes up to the smell of French toast. "mmm…French toast." rose puts on her slippers and runs downstairs. "Rose! Come get breakfast!" rose finds lily in the kitchen wearing a light blue dress with a v-neck collar and blue sandals. Rose gives her a big grin "well well, look who's all dressed up!" rose sits in front of her plate "well" lily giggles "

okami is coming out of the hospital so why not celebrate!" rose starts to stuff her face with syrup and whip cream. "sure" munch "lets have a party" munch "ill go get ready" she finishes her food in two minutes flat.

"hurry up I want to pass by Jacobs house to see if he wants to come" lily picks up the plate as rose runs upstairs. Rose decides to wear low rider black jeans with a dark green tank top with the haruno symbol on the front, her hair in a low ponytail and her black boots. "Rose! Are you ready yet its been 20 minutes!" rose runs downstairs "ready!" Jacob waits outside with a white shirt under a black jacket with blue jeans. He turns around and sees poncho running up to rose and lily

"Hey! Jacob do you want to come with us to see okami?" lily asks Jacob as she pets poncho, he barks happily at her "sure, I was going to take poncho on a walk anyways." rose nudges lily "well we should go its almost twelve" lily stands up and starts walking with poncho. "lets go you guys are so slow!" Jacob looks at rose in surprise

"You told her?" she smiles "Yup she's so excited to see okami the plan is going to work out perfectly." rose starts walking with Jacob and looks at lily with poncho. "lets just hope he never comes back……" Jacob just nods as they walk along.

"okami your friends are here." okami sits up "Thanks" rose and lily walk down the hall trying to look for his room. "Hey guys I'm in here" rose goes in the opened door and sees okami sitting on the bed with bandages on his wrist. "hey how are you feeling?" rose looks at okami's wrist "not too bad but the wrist is killing me." he stands up slowly "Jacob around?" he walks to the window

"he's outside they wont let poncho inside" okami turns around "how did this happen?" lily looks at okami's wrist "why did he try to kill you?" okami looks at them and sighs "he wanted to use you lily… for some forbidden scroll"

He clenches his fist "He was planning on sacrificing you so he could be one step closer to obtaining another piece, But when I tried to stop him all of this happened." rose looks at lily she's completely shocked, she holds her hands together to her chest, rose puts one hand on lily's shoulders "lets stop talking about that lets go out to celebrate." rose looks at okami, He stares at her confused "celebrate what?" rose smiles and grabs lily's hand "something, lets go Jacob is waiting downstairs!"

rose grabs okami's hand, she pulls them both as they walk downstairs. "what took you guys so long?" Jacob pats okami's back "Can we go I'm starving!" rose looks at Jacob _"Is he actually is excited for something? that's a first!"_

"What can I get you?" okami looks at the menu "I'll have three jelly dumplings and some green tea" lily looks at okami "I'll have the same" rose pokes Jacob "hey Jacob what did nana say about the meeting?" lily looks at rose confused that she didn't hear anything

"what meeting?" Jacob rubs his head "yeah… we gotta go but meet us at the river later" Jacob and rose stand up, rose gives lily a look "_tell him now!"_ Lily looks at the table as Jacob and lily disappear. "hey okami…" '_don't chicken out!'_ "do you… like moon cakes?" _'I'm such a retard!'_ okami turns to lily "yeah they are pretty good I like jelly on them" he smiles at lily "I like to put peanut butter on them" okami laughs "really That sounds gross!"

he begins to laugh some more, lily looks around the room "_great make him think your gross"_ "here are you dumplings"_ "thank kami (god) I'm saved!" _okami drools a bit "great we got the fresh ones!" okami grins and digs in to the dumplings "yeah that's great…." okami looks up, it looks like she has something on her mind "are you okay? Do you feel wired about… hiru?" the name hiru makes lily shiver "_never trust him"_ she gets her composure back quickly "no… its not about that.." lily picks at her dumplings "ok…do you want to talk about it?" lily looks at him "yeah I really do"

she smiles at him, okami turns his chair to her "then shoot I'm all ears!" okami turns his head and reaches for his cup. "well… I don't know how to put this.." she turns bright red "okami… I…I…" okami takes a sip of his tea "I'm not that hungry you want my dumplings?" "_damn I'm such an idiot!"_ "sure.." okami looks at her blushing "_what's gotten into her"_

Lily remembers something that could help her "hey its almost time for the sakura festival" okami looks up from the plate "really? Huh, the sakura festival is awesome, The food is great and it's the only really peaceful time of the year" lily sees her chance, she has to act quickly "so I was thinking… do you wanna come with me?" she smiles at okami "you mean with rose and Jacob?"

lily starts to blush a dark pink "no… I mean with me… just me." okami blushes at the response, but puts his head slightly down "yeah sure.." lily looks at him and realizes he thinks that it's just a friend thing again, she rethinks her offer "But can we go as more than just friends?.." lily looks at her hands. Okami turns red "_did she just ask me out on a real REAL date?" _"okami would you go out with me?" lily looks at him, he's in shock

"uh...Im sorry I just had a daydream….What did you say?" lily blinks and laughs a little bit "would… you go out with me?" okami doesn't believe what he's hearing, he quickly snaps out of it "_she really said it...think fast don't stare at her she'll think _you're_ gonna reject her!' _

he clears his throat and looks at her_ "_really? I mean...yes! Yes of course I would!" lily smiles and kisses his cheek "okay" she cant believe what she just did, she looks down fast, okami just smiles back and holds her hand, they both blush at the act.


	6. Proposition

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"So how do you think its going?" rose and Jacob are at the river with poncho. "I think she told him…maybe…"rose looks at poncho "remember when poncho was a baby?" rose turns to Jacob "yeah that's when I met you and lily…he was really small… now he's so big I can ride him like a horse!" rose laughs "yeah… so what happened with hikari?" Jacob pets poncho "I asked her and she was in total shock, like frozen solid." Jacob makes the face that she did "like this" rose lies on the grass "she's lucky to have a guy like you." rose then realizes what came out of her mouth "_what did I just say?"_

Jacob sits down next to her poncho in his lap "what do you mean a guy like me?" rose smiles "you know… nice, smart, a good listener, a good fighter…" "_cute.. wait what?"_ he looks at rose "really? that's what you think of me?" she thinks fast "you know…like kakashi or the hokage" she looks at the sky "do you think he will ever come back…" Jacob sees the worry in roses blue eyes. "maybe…but we can take him as a team." rose gets up quickly and looks at jacob "didn't you see what he did to okami? Okami was in lucky to be alive, If hiru ever comes back he'll be even stronger!" poncho barks at something in the distance. rose looks at poncho then turns around to see okami and lily holding hands walking towards them. "so she did tell him" rose turns around and looks at jacob "duh! She's not that much of a coward!"

jacob smirks and looks up "who's a coward?" rose looks behind her and sees lily. "hi lily, okami… were the dumplings good?" lily smiles "yeah, they were great!" okami looks at rose "rose, were is the sakura festival gonna be this year?" rose gives okami a sly face. "why do you want to know?" okami blushes, but gains his composure quickly so that they don't notice "cause…we were planning on going… you guys wanna come too?" rose turns to Jacob he surprised at the offer "why not… I think it's at sakura's house this year." lily gasps "the festival at the uchiha's place? Then this year must be special!"

rose stands up "lily? What day is the festival?" lily looks up "um… the 14 of April valentines day! Like every yea-" lily looks at rose "yeah… we only have a week!" lily looks at okami "You guys can stay here me and rose have to looks for kimonos!" jacob stands up "you have a whole week why now?" rose and lily both give jacob the evil eye "Do you know how long it takes to find a kimono? Besides last years are all messed up from Ami's fireball incident, So of course we have to start now or all the good ones will be gone!" okami and jacob just shrug "bye poncho, jacob, okami." lily pets poncho

"bye poncho!" she gets up and looks at okami and gives him a kiss on the cheek "bye!" rose and lily both run to the shopping district leaving okami and jacob by the river. 20 minutes later at a store "Okay lets see…lily look at this one its pretty!" lily looks at the kimono rose finds. it's a light purple kimono with a red collar and belt, faint flowers cover the bottom. "wow its so pretty! Rose why don't you try it on?" rose looks at lily "what about you?" lily smiles "I already found one!" lily shows her the light gray kimono with a black and white belt and blue collar and the bottom is trimmed with the same blue fabric. Around the trim are tiny white flowers. "wow, I think you picked a winner." both lily and rose giggle and go back to looking for other choices in kimono's.

Meanwhile near the hokage's tower, okami stops and looks up "Hey Jacob, Im gonna stop by the hokage's office for a bit, ill catch up with you later" Jacob shrugs "whatever, Im beat" he pats okami's back as he walks away, moments later okami reaches the office's door and knocks "come in!" okami opens the door to see naruto doing paper work by himself for once, he walks up to the desk "Hokage-sama I have a favor to ask" Naruto looks up "what is it?" okami puts his hands on the desk "I would like to ask to be your pupil!" Naruto looks at him with a serious face, he puts the paper work aside

"Why?" "I need to be stronger so that I can take down my brother!" Naruto sighs and rubs his forehead "_Just like how sasuke was, he doesn't understand what that'll do to him_" naruto clears his throat "no" he goes back to his paper work, okami is shocked and furious at the answer "Why not!?" naruto stops working and sighs again "You just don't understand what it means to gain power, its not all about revenge" okami backs up a bit and thinks about it for a while until he finally asks "well then what?" naruto turns and looks out the window "do you have anyone special?" okami looks at him in confusion, naruto turns around and puts his hands together on the desk "do you?" "what do you mean by special?" okami tries to figure out were he's going with this, was he talking about his parents?

"someone special like a close family member, a close friend, a girlfriend, that sort of thing" "well.." okami thinks for a bit "there is someone special to me, what does that have to do with anything?" naruto stands up and looks at him with a serious face and asks "would you do anything to protect this person" okami clenches his fist, he knows if he's not strong enough, he cant protect anyone, he quickly replies "I would do anything to protect her, id give my own life if I had to, for any of my friends and family!"

Naruto smiles at him "Ok then, ill train you" "wait, what!? Why did you change your mind?" okami stands still more confused than before than how he's was a few moments ago, naruto laughs, goes to sit back down in his chair and looks out the window "The only good reason to gain power is to protect someone, I can tell that you are willing to do that, we will begin training a week from today" okami just grins "I won't let you down hokage-sama!" okami runs out the door leaving naruto with his thoughts

"_he's just like I was as a kid, lets find out what he can do_" naruto finally remembers he has to get back to his paper work, he groans, and gets back to work as hinata walks in and see's naruto doing his work, she smiles at the earlier conversation he had with okami "_That's my naruto_"

"Hey rose, what should we do tomorrow?" lily and rose were sitting on the couch in their living room looking through magazines. "I dunno maybe we can go visit sakura." rose turns to lily "why don't you go on a date with okami?" lily pouts at the thought "I wish, I have to work and he has a mission" rose puts down the magazine "hmm… when you get off work come by sakura's house I'll probably be there all day" rose puts the magazine down, stands up and walks upstairs "night." "night"

lily puts down the magazine and goes into the kitchen for a snack. "hmm…apple…banana…mmm orange." rose looks at the moon from her bed "_will he ever come back? I wont ever let him hurt any of my friends or anyone close to me"_ Rose turns around and sees lily in her room with a worried face "lily? What's wrong?" lily sits on the edge of rose's bed "I'm scared… about you know….hiru." lily looks at the window, she cant get the image of what happened out of her head "I don't want okami to get hurt like that…ever." rose scoots to her and holds her hand in comfort

"hey don't think like that...think of the positive. You have a lot of people who love you who would protect you. None of us would ever let him harm you… not even poncho!" lily starts to laugh, it makes her feel a little relieved "ok…can I sleep in your bed? It would make me feel better." rose scoots to make room for her. "sure, bring your pillow." rose held lily's hand all night to make her feel better "_I'll talk with sakura tomorrow" _


	7. Uchiha's

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

Meanwhile somewhere deep outside of konoha, two dark figures sit around an open fire "I see your reconnaissance has gone well, your abilities have shown much use to me" the dark figure puts another log in the fire, making the flames go up, revealing one of the figures as Hiru. "so what's the plan?" asks the other. "Patience is the plan, the seed has been planted"

hiru grins evilly, and remembers the fight with okami "We must find new candidates for the sacrificing, once we accomplish that, we'll move to phase two" The other figure gets up close to the fire, revealing the figure as a girl, roughly the same age as hiru, she has long purplish blue hair, she has dark skin, she's wearing a white shirt under a blue shirt with a circle with a slash across it in the middle of it, a long skirt with black and red stripes. "Fine, but were going to need a few more people if were going to accomplish our goal" Hiru stands up "That's were your abilities come in…." The girl stands up as both of them fade out into the darkness.

Rose walks up to sakura's house, it's a big gray house with a big paper fan on the side, by the door is a garden with sunflowers and tulips. _knock, knock._ the door opens and sakura's oldest daughter , at 16 at the door. She is wearing a blue v neck shirt with a white zipper, black tights with a blue skirt with the haruno

symbol on it, and her black boots, Her pink hair is in two low spiky pigtails, her black eyes look tired. "hi rose you wanna come in?" "sure". inside the uchiha house is total chaos. sakura is chasing her youngest son Shou of 4 years, he's running around with mud all over him.

Sakura is yelling something that makes him stop. Sasuke is outside teaching his second oldest daughter Ami at 13 how to walk up a tree, his two sons, Yure and Miko both 14, are having a sparing match near the pond, yure has the same clothes sasuke did as a kid, only that there are a few differences, mainly the colors and that he is wearing black pants instead of shorts. He has long black hair with darkish green eyes, miko has a green sleeveless shirt, white arm bands, white shorts, his pink hair is cut short "mama, rose is here" sumomo picks up a book and leaves down the hall. "rose! Come here for a minute" rose walks to the back side of the house and spots sasuke on a tree "rose can you help show ami how to walk on a tree?" sasuke jumps down from the tree

"naruto and I have a meeting" rose looks at ami "sure" sasuke hugs ami and disappears "ok ami what do you know so far?" ami stares at the tree "I have to put even amounts of chakra on my feet so I don't crush the tree but not too little or I'll fall off." rose smiles "good now what are you having trouble with?" ami looks at her feet "I cant control my chakra" rose goes and pats ami's shoulder "I can help you with that"

Lily stands at the counter looking at the flowers listening to the people pass by. "hm… I wonder what rose is doing.." _ring, ring_ "welcome to yamanaca flowers how-" lily smiles at Jacob and poncho "hi Jacob what are you doing here?" Jacob leaves poncho and walks in "I was bored and poncho wanted to go for a walk" lily looks at the clock "your always bored or have nothing better to do" she smirks at the thought, Jacob ignore sit "why don't you go over to the uchiha's place, rose is over there right now, I'll be off my shift in like two hours I'll catch up with you guys later" lily looks down at poncho "poncho I bet shou will be there!" poncho wags his tail and barks "I think poncho wants to go" lily walks over to the flowers and picks up a white rose and gives it to Jacob "here give this to rose she'll be happy."

Jacob looks at lily trying to figure out what she's getting at and takes the rose, he just shrugs "later lily." rose and ami are on the top of the tree "see it wasn't that bad" ami giggles "yeah it was fun" rose's stomach grumbles, she looks down "lets go I'm getting hungry" ami stands up "race you!" rose smirks "go!" ami and rose jump down on the branches but rose decides to make a shortcut and just jumps straight down. _thump!_ "rose! Are you okay?" ami jumps down to see her on top of somebody. "ow! Can you get off! " rose knows that voice anywhere "Jacob!" rose gets off quickly and helps him stand up "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" Jacob picks up the flower on the floor

"yeah.. But I don't think the flower made it" the white rose was lost most of its petals and has a broken stem, rose blushes "oh… was it for me?" Jacob looks at the flower "yeah it was, though it was lily who told me to give it to you" rose takes the flower and hugs Jacob "thank you!" rose looks at ami "hey ami can you go tell your mom I need to talk to her? I have to go okay?" ami looks at them "sure I'll tell her to go by your house later" ami hugs rose and runs inside "hey Jacob lets go to a ramen shop!" Jacob looks at her, she has seemed to act differently lately these days "A ramen shop? Sure that's a change for once"

Meanwhile at naruto's favorite eatery, he and sasuke are discussing something while naruto has two orders of pork ramen "Haven't been here in years" naruto stops eating and looks in his bowl "Yea, we haven't been here since we were team 7 with kakashi and sakura" Sasuke sighs "Don't get all emotional on me teme, what are we here for? Naruto glares at sasuke, even after all these years, some things never change, naruto hands sasuke a folder

"Its about Hiru tsukuyomi, he is now considered a threat to this village" sasuke raises one eyebrow and takes a look in the folder, he reads the profile for a few minutes and puts it down "So this kid is dangerous, who isn't?" naruto doesn't say a word, as sasuke continues reading "I see, he tried to repeat the same crazy sacrificing like a year ago, what does this have to do with me?" Naruto puts the bowls aside and thinks for a bit "We'll need you and your abilities to located this kid" sasuke stands up "we? Why do you need my sharingan when you have hinata's byakuagan? "

naruto looks up at him, remembering that he hadn't explained everything and smacks his forehead "I'll be taking on a pupil, okami tsukuyomi, hiru's brother, he wants to take him on personally" sasuke crosses his arms "again what does this have to do with me?" "We know we can use the byakugan to find him, but his moves are too unpredictable.." sasuke walks away "Fine whatever, later teme" "_he's just like me…_" "Its hokage to you!" sasuke smirks, naruto just shrugs and orders more ramen.


	8. Turn of Events

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"So what made you decide to come here?" Naruto turns around, face stuffed with ramen and see's rose and Jacob coming towards the shop "I don't know, we needed a change for once, besides I hear this place has the best ramen" Rose and Jacob enter to see naruto with a huge grin on his face, his mouth still stuffed with ramen "um….hi hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" Rose is surprised to find him, the hokage at a place like this, naruto gives her a quick glare, but regains his posture "Are you kidding me, I use to come here all the time when I was younger"

Both of them take a seat on either side of naruto, Jacob takes a good look at all the empty bowls of ramen, just looking at them makes him hungry "Can we eat or what?, ill have one order of miso ramen, what about you rose?" Rose still cant believe the way Jacob is acting, he's never seen this side of him, it makes him seem normal to her "I'll have what naruto is having" After a few bowls of ramen, Jacob remembers that the last time he saw okami was at the hokage's tower, and decides to see what happened "Hey, naruto what did okami go to your office for?" he continues to eat his ramen, rose gives him a glare "Jacob he's the hokage, you cant just talk to him like that!"

Naruto laughs at the comment almost choking on his ramen, rose doesn't understand whats so funny. He clears his throat to answer the question "He came to ask me to train him" Both Jacob and Rose look at him surprised by what okami did, he was never one to ask for help, he liked to do things on his own. "why?.." is all rose manages to say "looks like he finally gets that were a team, took him long enough" Rose gives a quick smile to see Jacob acting like himself "He wants to be stronger to take down his brother, but that's not the reason Im going to train him"

Rose starts to fidget as naruto eats his ramen, not answering the question "Well, why then!?" Rose quickly covers her mouth and blushes at what she's done, Jacob bursts out laughing, naruto laughs along with him "Sorry rose, I got carried away by being here" he puts aside the last ramen bowl "He also wants to be strong enough to protect some girl he mentioned?" Rose stares at her lands for a while "_So that's why….he wants to protect lily at whatever the cost…_" "Rose?" rose comes back to reality to see Jacob and naruto waiting for her "oops, sorry" she gets up and starts to walk along side them

"when does the training start?" Jacob looks at naruto with a serious face "In a week, well be away for a while so he can train without distractions.." Rose stops in her tracks "_A week! But the sakura festival will start on the day okami is suppose to leave….lily will be devastated…_" she quickly snaps out of it "uh…Jacob can you come with me its very important!" she grabs his arm "sorry for leaving like this hokage-sama, say hi to nana for me, bye!" she runs while dragging Jacob along. They arrive at her house 10 mins later, she slows down enough for Jacob to regain control "Whats going on rose!?"

Rose sighs as she walks in the front door "its lily…she's going to be devastated when she hears okami is leaving…after she got the nerve to ask him out…." It takes Jacob a minute to put 2 and 2 together, he rubs his head in frustration "I see the festival is in a week, and that's when that baka is gonna leave" lily walks down the stairs to see them both in the hall with serious faces "hey guys…" They both look up to see her, she doesn't look like her usual self, she's too sad looking "Did you hear that….Im sorry lily" Rose goes to hug her sister while Jacob takes a seat on the couch "It's ok…..I mean its only a festival, its not like it matters…." Jacob gets up and starts walking out the door "were are you going?" "Im gonna go have a talk with that baka, ill be back later"

A week later, we find okami in his bedroom packing for the trip he's gonna take, he stops and thinks about what Jacob told him the a week earlier _"Did you even think about what your doing, your finally given a chance to be with lily and you do this!" okami sighs "I didn't realize that, damn what am I gonna tell lily…." "you won't have to, she already knows" He gives him serious face "she was really disappointed at the news" As okami is about to respond, Jacob walks out the door "Just think about it". _He had spent the week away from all of them because he couldn't face lily,_ Knock, Knock _"huh?" okami snaps back to reality to go open his door, he opens it to see hinata instead of naruto at the door "Hello okami" hinata smiles at him "Hi? Come in, where's naruto?" She comes inside and see's he's already packed

"He's waiting at the gates" she turns to see that okami isn't that thrilled about the trip "You don't want to go just yet do you?, is there something you need to do first?" Okami looks at her and sighs "Yea, there is one thing…I was gonna go to the sakura festival tonight with a date in about an hour, but id completely forgot the date set to leave was today" Hinata thinks for a bit and has an idea "Go to the festival tonight" Okami gives her a confused look "what about naruto?

I cant just postpone the trip like that" Hinata heads for the door "I'll talk to him about that, you just go and have a good time" Okami just gives her a big grin "Thank you! Lily is gonna be really surprised, I owe you one!" She just walks out as okami prepares "_Good luck okami-kun_" she leaves with a smile on her face. "Hey lily are you ready?" lily looks at the picture on her desk "Rose I don't think Im gonna go" rose walks In the room she's wearing the purple kimono with her hair tied with a red ribbon and she's wearing red lip gloss "Why not? Just because okami isn't coming doesn't mean you have to be here moping around, you can still have fun" lily looks at rose, and gives her a small smile

"Sure can you help me with my hair?" rose smiles back "ok!" Jacob and poncho arrive at rose's house, he's wearing a dark green kimono with a gray belt "Hey are you guys ready yet!?" rose and lily open the door "Wow you guys look really good" rose looks down to see poncho "You brought him too?" lily pets poncho "I think its great he came, he can be my date" lily is wearing the gray kimono and her short hair has two black barrettes to keep the hair out of her face, rose cant hold her excitement "Hey lets go! I want to see if there's dango!"


	9. The Festival

****

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

The festival is held by a pond surrounded by sakura trees. There are paper lights everywhere, they stands have food, prizes, and all kinds of festivities. The group arrives around 7:30 pm "Wow…Look at this place!" lily looks around and is distracted by the fireflies and rose laughs "Same old Air head lily" poncho starts barking and jumping "Hey poncho whats wrong" "I think he's happy to see someone" rose looks around to find the familiar voice "I don't see anything….." lily screams "OKAMI!" rose and Jacob turn around to see okami being hugged be lily "I thought you had to leave…"

okami looks at lily, he knew she wasn't having a good time "I did, but hinata came and told me she'd talk to naruto for me so I could come" Jacob grins at them "You made it just in time you baka" rose looks at them "Well were all here together now, so lets go play some games!" poncho and rose run to the entrance and yell "Hurry up!" Jacob turns to okami and lily "You kids behave tonight"

lily blushes, she doesn't know why while jacob runs off to join rose and poncho. Lily smiles at okami, He's wearing a dark blue kimono with a gray belt "I'm really happy you came" okami smiles at her "Well I couldn't leave without taking you to the festival" lily hugs him arm and they walk to rose and Jacob

"_I cant believe she looks really beautiful…ah! what the hell, stay focus okami!_" "Hey there's a stuffed animals here!" lily turns to okami "Sure go ahead" lily and runs to rose, okami stands next to jacob "Hey Jacob make sure lily is ok when Im gone" Jacob looks at okami, he's never been one to ask for anything, he just pats his back "No problem" lily looks through all of the stuffed animals on the stand "Which one do you want?" the vender asks, lily points to the stuffed gray wolf " That one!"

the vendor walks up to lily "Well if you want that one you have to throw three shuriken on the target!" lily looks at the target "Easy" rose smirks at lily "Are you sure you can do this?" lily picks up the shuriken "Yeah piece of cake!" lily throws the first one, miss, "damn shuriken!" rose looks for okami and Jacob. "Hey guys over here!" lily throws another shuriken, it misses and then the last shuriken almost hit's the vender "Oh! Im so sorry!" he picks up the shuriken "no its ok, there not that sharp."

Rose whispers something to okami, He nods "Hey lily which one do you want?" lily looks at okami, she see's what he's really asking her "That one, The wolf!" okami smiles "Ok, three shuriken over here." okami looks at the target. Hit. Hit. Hit "We got a winner, Which one would you like?" lily smiles "The wolf please" rose looks at Jacob, he's looking up at the sky "_he looks bored, we should find something to do."_ " Hey Jacob, lets go get some dango!" "Maybe later" He smirks at her, knowing it will make her angry

Somewhere outside the village a dark figure is getting closer to the village "So this is the famous konoha." the dark figure starts a fire with a snap of its fingers. The figure turns out to be a young woman. She has dark skin, black eyes, and messy purple hair. She's wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a red torso, a red skirt with black tights. "lets see what these so called ninja are really about" she runs to the entrance of the village. "what can I help you with pretty lady?" she looks at the two guards

"_drunk"_ she smiles and walks up to them trying to seem like nothings up "what are you doing here this late?" they look at her "nothing just passing by" she starts to walk in the village "Wait a minute no one can come in without telling us what your doing here, state your business" "_well this is getting interesting" _she takes something out of her sleeve "a scroll?" she smiles

"This could have gone easily, now will only hurt for a minute" Tiger. Rat. Boar. Tiger. Rat. Boar. Suddenly the movements got faster and faster. She opens the scroll "what are you do-" the two guards are frozen. They start to turn very pale, then drop to the ground. She goes next to them whispers "Have a nice nap" she puts the scroll back in her sleeve and disappears into the village.

"Thank you! This is the best gift ever!" okami looks at lily snuggling her wolf. "Well this way you have a little piece of me even when I'm gone." lily looks at okami and smiles "yeah" she looks at the little wolf "What should I name her?" okami looks around "hmm…why not…-" "buncha!" okami turns to lily with a questionable look "buncha?" lily sits down on the grass "yeah, it's a cute name!" he sits next to her "She reminds me of you for some reason, so her name shall now be Buncha!" she grabs okami's hand "Buncha is cute, just like you okami" she leans a against his arm. Okami blushes

"_I should have told her how I felt long ago…"_ "Hey okami are you gonna miss me?" he looks up at the sky "Yea I am, I might be gone for a month or two, I don't know…" she looks at him and thinks to herself "_This may be my only chance I have to do it now, I must not chicken out!_" "Well its not like I'm not gonna miss you that much, I mean I have waited longer, like three years." she smiles at him, she should have realized sooner, it would have made them both happy "really…three years?" he nods "Yup ever since rose introduced us." lily laughs "whats so funny?" she fiddles with her fingers, and starts to blush "Well I have an idea" he nods, she smiles at okami and scoots closer to him "I want to give you something so you can remember me while your gone." he nods again, trying to figure out what she's talking about

"Even though you've already given me something." he looks at buncha "so now its my turn…." He looks into lily's eyes, he still cant figure her out, if jacob were around, he would have figured it out by now. "what are you talking about?" lily faces okami, she looks into his emerald eyes for a bit "I'm really gonna miss you…." okami notices her holding his hand tightly, her face getting closer, Too close, she closes her eyes "okami….." "_oh god she's gonna kiss me! Ok okami rela-" _In that instant, she kisses him, everything around him seems to disappears. "_her lips are so soft…don't just sit there kiss her back!" _

okami closes his eyes, and kisses her back letting themselves fall deeper into the kiss, after what seems like forever they both break free trying to catch their breath, lily smiles at him blushing more than she ever has "wow that was…amazing" is all okami can say "yea I know what you mean…" She picks up her stuffed wolf "now its buncha's turn!" she holds buncha against his cheek "I think I like buncha's kiss better." lily smirks at him "really?" they both start to laugh "I'm getting hungry, can we go get something to eat?" he stands up "sure lets go". He takes her hand as they go find something to eat.


	10. Two Dates?

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"Hey Jacob look theres a haunted house!" Jacob turns around to see a sign that says "_**Haunted House**_" he starts to laugh "You wanna go?" she smiles "yeah!" They both enter to there surprise, nothing really scares them _"_This was probably made for the younger kids" Rose sighs "And I was hoping I would be scared!" they turn back knowing that there isn't much to look forward in the rest of the house, once outside and strange girl walks up to both of them "Hello"

Rose looks at her, her skin is dark and her hair is a light purple "Hi?" "I was wondering if I could join your group, Im new here and don't know many people…" she looks at them with a sad face " I don-" rose quickly covers Jacobs mouth, he glares at her "Sure, we were just headed to meet a few others" the girl bows and smiles at them "Thank you, Im Rukia" "Im rose and this is-" Jacob removes her hand, she was gonna pay later "The names Jacob" The group walks to the dango stand to find lily and okami sitting closer than before, just having a good time "Seems like things are going well" jacob cant help but laugh, rose sits next to lily and whispers in here ear "what happened? Tell me everything!"

she whispers back "I'll tell you when we get home" they both giggle, jacob and okami look at each other with a face that says "_Girl stuff_" Rose suddenly remembers they have a guest "oops my bad" she stands up "lily, okami, meet Rukia" she holds out her hand to shake theirs, lily takes her hand first "Nice to meet you" Rukia smiles at her and then goes to okami. He takes her hand to shake it "Hello ru-" Okami's sits there, eyes wide open, he has a vision of people lying on the floor, blood everywhere, buildings destroyed "_what the…_" okami takes his hand back quickly and puts his hands on his head trying to stop the pain

"my head…ah!…" Rose and jacob turn to him, trying to figure out whats going on, lily takes one of his hands "okami whats wrong!" while everyone is looking at okami, rukia slips away and smirks "_looks like its finally taking effect, all he needed was a push_" she looks at her hand, something that resembles a insignia fades away as she disappears into the shadows, back to were the group is, okami's head has finally stopped pounding, he's trying to catch his breath "What the…hell was that…I saw…" Jacob looks at him "Dude what happened?" He looks up "I don't know, one minute Im going to shake rukia's hand, the next thing I know my head starts pounding…" Rose sighs, and looks at him relieved

"At least your ok, Im sorry about that ruk-" she looks around, rukia is nowhere to be found. Okami turns to lily, and gives her a small smile to show her he's ok "sorry about that lily, didn't mean to scare you…" she hugs him, he just sits there, letting her hold onto him, jacob is about to say something when he see's the fireworks go into the sky. All four of them look up at the sight, and forget about everything around them, they came to relax. Rose and jacob both sit on the grass with poncho in rose's lap, while lily and okami sit on the bench, holding each others hands.

Lily puts her head on okami's shoulder and sighs, he looks at her and whispers "I'll be back soon" she doesn't say anything, he thinks for a minute and remembers what he was gonna ask her if they came to the festival, he whispers again "Lily will you be my…girlfriend" she just smiles and replies "Yes I will okami" they sit there watching the fireworks go up in the air.

Jacob wakes up the next morning, tired from staying up all night, he gets up and groans. As he looks around the room for poncho he spots him asleep which was a surprise to him "_Wow that festival sure took a toll on us both_" he gets dressed in his usual clothes and walks outside closing the door behind him "Hi JACOB!" he turns to see hikari at the doorstep "Hi what are you doing here?" She smiles at him "We have a date remember!" He'd forgotten all about the plan

"_That's today!?, man Im really wiped from last night…._" she pouts "Did you forget already?" Jacob thinks fast "No, no, no , im just a bit tired that's all…" Hikari grabs his hand and pulls him along while kuro follows them from the shadows "_The plan is in motion_", as they walk along kuro wonders were there going "So whats the agenda for today?" Hikari looks up at jacob while they walk "I want to show everyone my new BOYFRIEND!" jacob forces a smile "_what have I gotten myself into…_" A few yards behind them, kuro cant help but snicker at the comment, they spend the day going from place to place, from the yamanaca flower shop, lily gives jacob a few comments, he just ignores them.

Then to the uchiha estate, sasuke just keeps a cool face, but jacob knows what he's really thinking, he hears sakura laughing from the other room. After that they go to the hokage tower, she introduces jacob to everyone there including tsunade and shizune "_Is this a date or a fieldtrip!?_" they go to the academy, then the lake to meet up with her friends. They spend a while there because all her friends have questions for jacob. They end up going to the ramen shop to get something to eat "_Finally she slows down, what is she running on!?_" Rose notices kuro walking suspiciously, and goes up to him

"What are you-" he quickly covers her mouth, "today is the plan, remember?" she nods and he removes his hand "So whats happened so far?" "Well they've been almost around the entire village!" she laughs and has an idea, she walks up to jacob and hikari, and sits next to her. She tells her kuro is looking for her, she nods and leaves before they even order. Jacobs head hits the table hard from exhaustion, he turns his head slightly to rose "Thanks.." she nods and tells him to go before she comes back, without giving it a second thought he walks out without anyone noticing him.

Back at rose's house, lily is sitting on the couch, holding her stuffed wolf buncha in her arms, she hears the door open to see rose and jacob come in. Jacob doesn't go that far before crashing onto the couch next to lily from exhaustion "What's with him?" Rose sits on in the chair across from the couch, she giggles a bit "He just tired from his date with hikari"

Jacob groans and lily just smiles, she doesn't pay attention to what he says, because she still thinking about last night and this morning "_Well Im off" lily hugs okami as he sets off to go train "I'll miss you" "I'll ,miss you too" Okami gives her a kiss as she folds her arms around his neck kissing him back "Ahem!" They both turn to see naruto tapping his foot, they'd forgotten they weren't alone "You'll have all the time in the world to spend time with your girlfriend once we come back" They both laugh, okami grabs his pack from the ground and walks towards naruto, as they walk away, lily waves goodbye to okami and he waves back _

"Hello! Earth to lily!!" she quickly comes back to reality, she doesn't notice she's blushing, jacob gives a quick scowl "Sheesh, ever since yesterday you've done nothing but stare into space, I know your with okami, but enough is enough!" jacob slumps back in his chair "Well if you had a girlfriend you'd understand!" she quickly turns to rose, who turns away acting as is she didn't know who she was talking about. _Knock Knock_


	11. New Enemy

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"I'll get it!, anything to get away" jacob opens the door and steps outside to see rukia to his left "How did you know were she liv-" Rukia thrusts her palm into Jacob's face sending him flying back, rose and lily hear a loud crash from outside "What the hell was that for!!!" Jacob tries to get back on his feet, she had sent him into a few boxes, rukia runs toward jacob, she punches him in the stomach, but he blocks it

"Hmm….seems like your not as weak as his brother" Rose and lily run outside to see what's happening "Jacob!?" as they both go to help, a light forms underneath them, trapping them in a cube prism "What they hell are you talking about you crazy bitch!" Jacob and rukia jump in the opposite direction of each other, she looks at rose and lily and back to jacob "You'll find out soon enough…" Jacob takes a fighting stance as a wave of chakra is released around his body "_No need to hold back it seems_"

she vanishes and appears behind jacob, hitting his back hard with her elbow. He stumbles for a sec, turns and swiftly kicks her in the face, she doesn't flinch but grabs his leg. Jacob tires to free his leg only to be sent 20 ft behind rukia into the ground but he quickly regains his balance, from inside the prism rose and lily look for a way out "_why hasn't anyone noticed the noise?_" they turn there attention back to the fight, both of them moving swiftly, blow after blow, kick after kick, the ground and the front wall of the house slowly crack from the sheer shockwaves from the chakra being emitted by both shinobi's blows

"_She's taken a lot of damage…..but so have I" _He stops and throws a few shuriken at her but she dodges them like nothing _"hmm she hasn't use a single technique, I better take advantage of that" _He makes fast hand signs "_Fire style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!_" A sharp and fast flame hits rukia, she doesn't even try to dodge. Jacob quickly figures out why, it's a replacement, but he isn't fast enough to see her come at him with such speed, Rukia slams her palm against his chest, causing him take a step back to catch his breath

"Ninja Art, Submission technique number one" Jacob's eyes widen as his body turns numb, then a sharp pain causes him to fall to his knees, making his body shake, his vision blurry for a sec, a streak of blood comes out of his mouth. "Not much of a challenge, seems Hiru was right" she goes to kick jacob but he grabs her leg, launches her into the fence to their left. He slowly tries to regain his posture "How do you know Hiru!!!" Jacob gets back to his feet, Lily's eyes close shut, she shudders at name

"Answer me!" Rukia looks at him without emotion and doesn't answer, she lunges at him trying to repeat the same technique, he dodges and throws shuriken around her, trapping her with the metal wire "Time to use the jutsu I've been working on" Jacob makes fast hand signs and focuses most his chakra into his hands "_Fire style, Fist of the Dragon!_" Rukia breaks free from the wire, but cant dodge Jacob's barrage of fists, there engulfed in flames, causing twice the damage.

Rukia coughs blood as she stumbles back, trying to block the attacks, it isn't doing her any good, she's badly bruised and burned everywhere, she coughs up more blood as the punches only stop for a sec, jacob concentrates his chakra into his fist and hits rukia with his last punch, sending her flying straight back and into the concrete a few times, it cracks with every slam as she finally lands a few feet from him. Jacob goes down to one knee, trying to catch his breath.

The prism breaks as lily and rose run to his aid, all three look at the motionless body in front of them, it turns to dust "Seems like your not as weak as we thought" the group looks up to see rukia on the roof, unharmed as she disappears in a puff of smoke "Wait!" the genjutsu around them disappears, they were trapped from the beginning, but the fight was all real and so were the attacks, Jacob is helped up by rose, he turns to both of them "We need to see the hokage…"

"Tsunade-sama! Its an emergency!" shizune and rose run through the door "What is it now I was taking a-" rose pounds her fist on the desk "Get up you drunk hag! This is very urgent!" Tsunade stands up "ok what is it?… and one more thing… IM NOT AN OLD HAG!" Jacob spends several minutes explaining what happened, all while lily talks to kuro, she tells him to go to his father and explain the situation "Right, Im on it!" He jumps off the hokage tower and runs home to make quick preparations for the trip. "Hmm… seems he's not working alone, we'll need to find more information on what he's planning" Rose sighs a bit, she looks at jacob, he has bruises all over his body and that technique took a lot out of him.

Tsunade sends all three to return to their homes till further notice. They decide to all spend a few days over at the uchiha estate, knowing they don't want there parents involved, at least not yet anyways. Once at the uchiha's, rose explains what's happened and sasuke agrees to let them stay until they figure what to do. "I'll have sakura call your parents later to let them know whats going on" Sasuke walks to the kitchen as the three walk into the living room to find sakura asleep on the couch.

"Alright, seems like you've done well these past few hours gathering your chakra, its almost sundown so we'll stop for the day" We find Naruto and okami somewhere in the woods in the outskirts of konoha. He was sitting under a tree concentrating on getting some sleep while okami was under the waterfall, building on how to manage and use his to his fullest. "Got it "

Okami gets up and goes to dry himself while naruto starts the fire for the night, they have a quick dinner "Hey, naruto-shishu how did you know that I had someone special to me, like lily?" Naruto opens one eye, he see's okami looking up into the moon " I didn't, I just assume there was someone, not really knowing who" Okami sighs and closes his eyes "_Soon, soon he won't be trouble for anyone…_" The next morning okami wakes up to the chirps of a few birds, he looks over at naruto still asleep, he just shrugs and gets up. He walks over to the waterfall and sits to think

_" I wonder how the rest are doing…" _okami shakes his head "Gotta focus!" he puts his hands together and resumes his chakra training. "Damn it! I didn't expect them to be so far out.." A few miles from naruto's location, kuro is headed speedily through the trees towards there location, with the help of his inherited byakugan and the location written down just incase of an emergency, its only taken him one night to almost get there. "Its not such a good idea to use all your chakra like that, you never know who might show up" Kuro breaks from his thoughts to find a familiar voice coming from behind him "Kakashi-sensei, I don't have time to stop its an emergency and I need to hurry to my father"

Kakashi speeds up next to him, raising one eyebrow to him, he doesn't bother asking because if it includes naruto then it must be big. They arrive around noon to see both naruto and okami having a sparing match "There both going to need to hear this" Kuro and kakashi walk up to them.

Back In the village rose and sakura are shopping for dinner. "Hey sakura do you think it's a good idea for okami to go train with hokage-sama?" sakura turns to rose "Yeah, okami wants to protect people he cares about so I think it's a good idea" rose looks around the market

"sakura?" sakura picks up some tomatoes "yes?" rose looks at sakura with a straight face "I want you to train me." sakura puts down the tomato "rose…I don't think it's a good idea…I mean I already have lily as my student…but this is okami's problem I don't want you getting hurt for someone else's fight." rose grabs sakura's hand "but I really want you to train me! I don't want to be a burden I want to help too!" sakura looks at roses desperate face "I don't think I should train you-" "but-" sakura covers rose's mouth "but I do think you should be trained to help, trust me I know what it's like to feel useless"


	12. Time is Precious

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"Hey sasuke…how come you don't do the house work?" lily is outside folding sheets while he sits under a tree with ami napping on his lap. He looks at her "Well….it all started when sakura got really mad and made me do the laundry." lily puts down the sheet to listen to the story "So I did what you usually do put it in the washer, soap, detergent for whites, and dry and fold when your done" lily sits ant sasuke's feet a and nods "well SOMEBODY put sakura's red shirt in my white shirts and….

They turned…pink." lily giggles "yeah sure it's SO funny, but you weren't the one who had to wear pink shirts for a week." he looks down moves his hand through his daughters hair and gives a small smile "But now im used to it" lily stands up "well I have to finish the sheets" she picks up the basket and walks inside "hey! Tou-san!" sasuke looks around and sees yure, miko, and jacob running away from something. "RUN!" Sasuke puts ami gently on the ground and stands up "what going on!" yure looks at sasuke "its coming! Miko set off the bomb!" sasuke realizes what they mean "Miko Take ami inside! I'll handle this." sasuke runs off to the lake "_why don't they understand?"_ _tick. Tick _"there it is!"

sasuke runs to a small box that has many wires and buttons on and around it "Was it the blue wire or the red?" he cuts both of them and turns to find some shelter. He waits behind a tree…2 minutes…4 minutes…"_Safe_". Sasuke runs back to talk to his sons "What the hell were you boys thinking?" miku and yure both look at jacob "Hey don't look at me! I wasn't the one who made a fire ball aiming to hit it!" miku and yure look at their dad with puppy eyes, he looks back at them with a cold stare "That doesn't work on me." sasuke points down the hall "Rooms, Now, Your mother will have a talk with you both when she comes back." yure and miku look at each other and walk to their rooms "Now jacob."

sasuke looks at him with a smirk "Go clean up the mess the boys made by the lake as punishment, you are staying with us for now so you have to follow our rules as instructed by your parents." jacob eye twitches and walks outside "were home!" Both Sakura and rose walk in with 3 bags each, sakura looks at sasuke, he nods her to the boys rooms, 20 minutes later "Well I talked to both of them" sakura is holding chou in her arms, she walks into the living room. "lily can you change chou's diaper I have to help in the kitchen." lily pouts "Why cant sasuke do it?" Sasuke is on the couch reading a book

"That's a good idea, sasuke-kun change chou's diaper and tell the boys dinner will be ready in an hour." Sasuke puts the book down and picks up chou taking him into the other room, lily and sakura walk into the kitchen where rose is cooking something red "What are you making?" lily peeks over rose's shoulder, she gives a big grin "Pasta!" rose puts a lid on a pan and washes her hand "Lily can you chop the onions I have to talk to sakura." lily nods at rose, sakura goes into the other room.

"What!?" Okami slams his fist into the tree, the chakra in his hand makes it crack under the pressure. All four of them are standing around while kuro explains what's been going on "I've been gone only 2 days and he's already making his move…" "Not exactly, seems like he's gathering information" Naruto raises an eyebrow at his son "If he did want someone, he wouldn't have stopped and told this rukia to go and fight jacob" Okami sighs and walks towards the water, kuro hands naruto the folder with the info and heads back to the village. Kakashi takes out a strange looking piece of paper, naruto looks at it and then kakashi

"You think he's ready?" Kakashi nods "If he wasn't, would he have been able to do that much damage to that tree, even if it was an accident" Naruto looks at okami, he's already gone back to his training "Alright, time to find out what type of element he can use to his advantage, though there was something strange when he was gathering chakra" naruto explains to kakashi about some dark aura around okami whenever he reached a certain level "Ill take it from here"

Kakashi walks up to okami, he looks up "Time to see what you've got" He hands okami the slip of paper, okami nods and pours some chakra into it, naruto gives off a smirk "I see, this will make things a lot easier, alright time to move to a new location for the next part of your training" Okami puts the slip of paper into his pocket, as all three of them gather their things and rush towards the trees, okami looks towards the location of the village "_The time has come at last…_".

Kuro arrives at the village the day after, upon entering his home, he finds both nana and hikari talking to their mother. "What's going on?" All three of them turn to kuro, hinata smiles at him "Welcome home" nana walks away to her room, hikari runs up and hugs him "Hi! Onii-san!" Kuro smiles at her "_How can she have so much energy!?_" Hikari lets go of him and runs to jacob who is in the other room with rose, hinata walks in as well "Yo, kuro come here for a sec" He just shrugs and walks into the room with the rest of them, rose stands up and bows to him "Rose, you don't have to do that" she just laughs "So did you tell your father what happened?" he sits in a chair next to hikari

"Yea, okami was furious but calmed down to resume his training" rose nudges jacob, he glares at her "ok seriously, if you have something to say just tell me!" Hinata stands up and gives kuro a scroll "You been given a mission, seems some recon with one of the uchiha boys" kuro sighs "Why doesn't this surprise me, ill go pack" He groans as he goes to his room to pack "Umm….hinata-chan" Hinata turns to rose "Did sakura talk to you about training me?" She stands up "Yes she did, and I accept" Rose smiles "It'll be a little bit different from anything you've seen, the hyuuga style adjusted to a non hyuuga" Hinata laughs a lil, Rose just nods, jacob on the other hand seems to be the only one not finding some way to get stronger, he gets up "Jacob, were are you going?" He stops for a sec "Gotta do some things"

He smirks at her "Cant have you guys hold all the glory now can I?" He walks out the door as hinata and rose discuss what there gonna do "Wait! What about lily!?" Hinata stops and thinks, rose smiles at hinata, she turns and knows what she's about to say "Ok, she can join us". Jacob arrives at the uchiha estate a few minutes later "_This is it…_" Later that night "Okami, you awake?" okami turns from his sleeping bad to see naruto sitting near a tree, kakashi is out on patrol, he's reading a file on him, and the medical reports from when he was in the hospital, he raises one eyebrow at naruto "

Yea, why..?" Naruto puts the files to the side and looks at okami "Well I need to make sure, are you sure you want to go through with this training?" okami sits up and looks at him with a serious face "Yes I am" "Alright then, but there are a few things we'll have to do, first on the list is that dark aura that surrounds you" Okami's eyes widen " So I have it as well..huh?" Naruto looks at him with a confused face "You know about this, For how long?" Okami sighs "

My brother also has it…… it's suppose to change us into some kind of beast…..we always thought of it as an urban legend in our family that was passed down…" okami looks up to the night "But I saw it, when my brother changed that is, it was around a year ago before he was sent away to get treatment….." "Alright then, get some sleep your going to need the energy" okami slumps back into the sleeping bag, naruto looks into the fire "_This kid is full of surprises, this is going to take a long time…_"


	13. The Return

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

… **3 Months Later … **

"AH! How much longer!?" okami and naruto are walking along a dirt road on their way back to the village, okami's getting anxious. Over the last two moths his hair has gotten longer by half an inch, his clothes have only changed slightly, on his gray jacket a black line runs down each arm. "I don't know… maybe another hour?" okami starts to run ahead "I need to get back to the village before sundown!" naruto looks at okami "you go ahead." Okami grins and disappears

"Hinata, what time is it?" rose and hinata are in the training fields eating lunch near a few trees. Rose's hair has gotten a little longer but she's still looks the same. "Hm… I think about 2:30 p.m." rose stands up " I have to go meet okami and lily at the gates." hinata picks up her scrolls "I'll come with you" rose helps hinata pick up the broken shiriken on the ground "Sakura! Its almost time!" lily is in the hospital wearing a nurse dress like sakura. Lily's hair is up to her shoulders and she has a dark blue short sleeve shirt under her gown. "Why are you talking, go already!" lily takes off her gown and runs to the exit "I'll meet you at the gate!"

A while later, rose arrives to see lily waiting by the gates "lily! Where's okami?" lily looks at rose, her face is filled with worry "Its been 20 minutes…he's still not here…" rose looks at the gates "Maybe…he's still training…maybe he lost track of time…" lily bites her lip "He wouldn't do that….he promised he wouldn't be late…" rose pulls lily "lets go to the dumpling shop we can come back later." lily nods " 'kay…" okami is running through the forest when he senses something "what the-" something takles him, but he quickly dodges "Yo! I see your training has gone well."

okami looks back at sees jacob and sasuke, Jacob's clothes have changed slightly as well, he now wears long sleeved shirts and longer pants . "Hey what was that for? Why are you guys here?." jacob smirks, he, okami, and sasuke run through the forest towards the gates "Nothing, Just some training." okami looks at jacob "I can handle this myself, there's no need for you to get involved." Jacob looks back at sasuke, He nods. "Hey, that's your problem, I don't want you guys to have all the glory." okami laughs "Wait….What do you mean **Us**?" jacob turns to okami

"Lily and rose are training too, Im guessing cuz they both want to help." okami looks forward "Well at least I know you guys are strong enough to protect yourselves, Trust me you don't know what he can do" jacob punches okami's arm "No serious talk, This is your return, put on a smile for lily." okami sighs and puts on a smile. Jacob laughs and points at something. "Were home." the konoha gates get bigger and brighter with every step. "You guys go ahead I have to go see sakura." jacob and okami both nod and sasuke disappears. "Wait. Wheres lily?"okami and jacob look around, There's nobody waiting

"Maybe were early?" okami nods "What time is it?" jacob looks around "Im guessing 3:30 p.m." okami turns around and shakes jacob "I was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" jacob hits okami on the head to calm him down. "Breathe!, Lets look around maybe we can find her."

"Come on lily, try to cheer up, he's only a bit late" Rose and lily are the dumpling shop, rose has ordered her 2, but she hasn't taken a single bite "I guess" she takes a bite of the dumpling and gives a small smile "See, that's better!" she turns to her sister "Yea…it does make me feel a little better, plus it tastes delicious!" Rose laughs and takes a sip of her tea "Do you think he'll notice?" Rose looks at her sister, she doesn't understand "He'll notice what, how you look or?"

lily blushes "Besides that…I mean how much stronger ive gotten" Rose pokes lily's forehead "Who wouldn't!?, I mean your sakura's pupil for crying out loud!" they both start to laugh. "Were could they have gone!?" Okami and jacob are jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to look for lily and rose "Well…where would you go if you were feeling down?" Okami stops instantly but doesn't stop fast enough not to hit the wood pole in front of him "AH! Damn it!" he rubs his forehead, Jacob lands next to him "Nice" he glares at jacob "Not that, I know were they might be, lets hurry!" Rose looks at the clock near the table _"Its almost 4...were could he be, is today even the day when.." _

Lily gets up from her chair and sighs "Maybe we got the date wrong…lets just go home" Rose looks at her sisters disappointment, she gets up and puts one arm around her shoulder "Maybe, lets go home then" they walk out the door, lily looks down "I just wish it was today…." "Today was what?" They both look around to hear the familiar voice "Hey guys" Jacob walks up to both of them "Hey…." he raises one eyebrow "He didn't show?" rose nods "Were going home, can you come I think lily will need your support" Jacob puts his hands in his pockets "Sure"

The group arrives home around 5pm, they would have gotten their sooner but lily wasn't in any mood to get home quickly and the fact that jacob had explained what was happening only to rose "Oh I see, well that make her feel better" She turns to jacob "But why didn't her enter the shop?" He smirks "You know him, always doing things his way" He points at the door, lily looks up, her eyes start to water a bit, she runs forward "Okami!…" she hugs him tightly "I told you id be back soon, sorry to make you wait" she looks at him and slaps his face, rose and jacob flinch

"You had me worried!!! You don't know how sad I was to think you wouldn't arrive today!!!…and…Im just glad….your back…" More tears run down her cheeks, okami rubs his cheek and laughs "I guess I deserve that, but that one actually hurt" she smiles at him "Ok, ok enough with all this sappy stuff, can we just go inside already, you two have plenty of time to catch up" rose punches jacobs arm "That wasn't very polite!" All four of them enter the house.

Okami, lily and rose are sitting on the couch and jacob in his usual chair "Okami PLEASE promise that you will never leave this village ever again without taking lily with you." okami looks at rose "Why?" she points to her sister "She has been moping around for the last three months, if it wasn't for the training I would have killed myself!." lily pouts "Well excuse me for feeling lonely." Jacob cant help but laugh "What about buncha?" lily smiles "He was good company but he keep reminding me of okami" lily hugs okami's arm " I'm happy that he came back." okami looks at lily.

_"Her hair is longer, and her clothes are different, did she change for me?…_' "Hey how can you guys stay for dinner?" okami turns to Jacob "I can stay, I don't know about-" "YES!" they all look at Jacob "Hey don't give me that look" All three of them are looking at him like he's insane "Hikari is probably near my house, she just won't give up even after she left our fake relationship." He slumps into his chair "So how long did that romance last, hmm?" Jacob glares at him, but ignores the comment. 20 minutes later, all four of them have finished their dinner "Hey rose, were are your parents?" rose puts down her cup and looks at jacob "There over at his house, its their game night"

"I see…." okami puts his fork down fast into the plate "Ah! I havent told my parents im back!!" Lily gets up and takes everyone's plates to the kitchen, rose sighs at him "Seriously okami, you need to get your priorities straight" He grins at her. After what seems like hours, all four of them are finally caught up with what everyone's done these past 3 months, jacob looks at the clock, he gets up "Well I better get home, cya later" Rose walks up to her room, lily and okami go up to the roof "Its peaceful tonight, isn't?" okami sits down with lily next to him "Yea it is"

Okami turns to lily "I like your new look, it suits you" She cant help but blush, she plays with her fingers "Rose said that I would look better like this…" he grabs her hand, she smiles at him "You didn't have to change" "I know, but I wanted to" she puts her head on his shoulder, okami closes his eyes "This time, I wount let anyone get hurt….that's a promise" she looks up at him "You mean we wount let anyone get hurt" he laughs "Yea, your right I've got you guys by my side"

lily closes her eyes, okami thinks for a bit, he cant help but remember what had happened during his training, the dream more like nightmare he had "Okami are you ok?" he opens his eyes to see lily looking at him with worry in her expression "Yea Im ok, why is there something wrong?" she sits up straight and holds his hand "You looked like you were in pain or something…" he gives her a small smile "I just have a lot on my mind that's all" "Like what?" he gets close to her face

"Like why havent I kissed you yet" He grins at her expression, she's blushing beyond her control "Oh…Oh I se-" she's cut off by his kiss, she closes her eyes and kisses him back, after a minute or two they both break free "How was that?" lily looks down at her feet, she still hasn't gotten use to it "Really great…" He puts one arm around her waist "Glad you liked it" Both of them start to laugh.


	14. Meet the Parents

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

"lily…lily wake up!"lily stirs in her bed "If you don't get up im not feeding you anymore." rose giggles "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" someone pats lily's head "Im up…Im up…" lily looks up to see her mother and rose both dressed. Their mother Yuki, has black hair and black eyes her hair is up to her shoulders and a red clip in it. She's wearing a light pink dress. "whoa…what time is it?" Yuki kneels by her bed "It's 11:30 am, you've been sleeping like the dead, where you up all night?" rose giggles "maybe…" Their mother stands up "Rose haruno if you say one more word about you sister you will stay in this room for the next week" rose pouts "ok." lily gets up

"Now lily get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast, rose you too" lily puts on her usual clothes, looks in the morror and brushes her hair. "lily-Chan! Its time for breakfast!" "I'll be right there!" lily looks outide the window "_Today is a good day"_ Downstairs rose is eating eggs and bacon while their mother is in the kitchen washing dishes and their father is making lily's breakfast. Their dad Senno, has messy red hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a gray shirt with an apron that says _**kiss the cook **_and black pants. "Good morning!" rose looks up and nods, her face is covered with crumbs.

"lily-chan heres your breakfast!" lily sits down next to rose, her father gives her a big plate with eggs and bacon in the shape of a happy face. "Thanks…." rose stands up and gives her plate to her mother "Rose can you go to Jacobs house and ask them if they can come over for dinner?" she looks at her mother "Sure, I'll go over right now." lily chuggs her orange juice and brings her plate to the counter "Wait! I'll go too" Yuki puts down the plates "No lily you stay, we have to talk to you about a few things" lily looks at her parents "o…k"

Rose arrives at Jacob's house 5 minutes later, she walks up to the door of the big two story white house with big black widows. _knock, knock_. Jacob's mother opens the door. She has dark blue hair and dark red eyes almost like rubies, she has on a black sleeveless shirt with a white dress under it. She was holding Jacob's younger sister, Misa. Misa has ruby eyes like her mother but gray hair in a short pony tail. "Hello rose what can I do for you?"

Rose smiles at her "My mom wants to know If you guys can come over for dinner." she smiles "Sure….Can I ask you a favor?" she looks at misa "Can you baby-sit misa with Jacob?" rose turns to misa "Sure." misa smiles, she holds out her hands to rose. "Hi misa-chan!" she looks at Jacob's mom "Has she eaten yet?" "She just had breakfast, wount you come inside" Rose nods and walks inside "Usa, Have you seen jacob?" She turns to her husband, he has a blue shirt with a light green shirt under it and is wearing black pants "He's in the backyard with his friend, ok Mino?"

He walks outside, rose follows him to the backyard and see's jacob and okami sparing "Son, your friend rose is here, and also your gonna have to baby-sit your lil sister" he walks back in, Both stop and turn "Hey rose, were's lily?" She walks up to okami "She with our mom and dad, I think there gonna talk about the relationship you and lily have" Okami's eye twitches "Well that's what it seemed like to me" he sighs "Great…well I gotta get home, my parents might get a call from them, cya guys!"

Okami runs out the door, rose and jacob walk inside, his parents are waiting by the door "Well were off, you take good care of your sister" He pats his dad's arm "I know, you guys get going already" After a few minutes of explaining the rules and such, jacobs parents leave the house "Wow, and I thought my parents were tough" Rose gigles, jacob picks his sister and puts her in her pen "Well parents are PARENTS"

"Lily we've got to talk about you and this guy your seeing" lily and her parents are in the living room "What about him?" Her dad clears his throat "Don't you think its still too early to have a…a.." "A boyfriend" he turns to Yuki "Yes that" lily rolls her eyes "Its not that we don't trust you, its that you know" she turns to her father and blushes a deep red "Dad!! Its nothing like that, I cant believe you!!" Yuki tries to calm senno "Honey don't you think that's going over board?" "Exactly!" he turns to lily "You never know, boys his age" lily groans, her mother sighs

"Whats his name anyways?" She looks up at them "His name is Okami Tsukuyomi" Both of lily's parents look at her in shock "Rose's friend? He's your boyfriend?" Lily nods, her father sighs "Oh, well now we know who it is, so we can relax a little" both yuki and lily raise and eyebrow to senno "You have heard about the incident with their other son" lily clenches her fist "Yes I have, what about it?" her mother sighs and is about to say something when senno interrupts "Well you might want to be carefull around okami, you never know what might happen with him…."

Lily gets up from her chair "I cant believe you, he's nothing like his brother!!" She stomps out of the living room and up to her room "Senno dear, I'll go talk to her later" He nods at her. "Hey mom, dad im home!" Okami walks into his house "Why'd you came back so sudden?" he walks to the kitchen "I thought you guys might have gotten a call from lily's parents" "Who's this lily?" okami puts down his cup "She's rose's sister and she's also m-" they both hear a loud crash from upstairs, they run to the stairs "Shonen…hun….are you ok up there??"

Okami's dad pops out from the door upstairs. "Yea im ok Mizuki, I just misplaced the boxes up here that's all" she sighs and turns to okami "What were you saying about rose's sister?" Okami looks at her "I said she's my girlfriend" "What!!!!" Shonen runs down the stairs, okami barely gets out of the way, his mother goes and hugs him "Congrats!" "Why havent we meet this girl?" He turns his head to his dad "Because I know how you guys get" All three of them laugh "Well you should invite her to dinner" okami frees himself from his mother's grip "Alright will do"


	15. Relaxing for now

**[ We do not own naruto or anything naruto related, naruto belongs to tv tokyo and Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of naruto, this is all for fun!! ]**

**[ The Characters in this story are original, except for the naruto characters that are used aswell, duh! XD]**

_Knock Knock_ "Lily can I come in?" lily gets up from her bed, goes to the door and opens it slightly "What…." yuki sighs "can I come in?" lily opens the door and her mother walks in "Im sorry about what your father said…" lily doesn't even turn to her "You don't know him at all" "I know, but were just looking out for you, we don't want to see you get hurt" Lily turns to her mother and sits next to her on the bed "You remember when rose went to see okami at the hospital?"

Yuki nods "Well he was only there because of me….." lily looks down at her feet "What do you mean?" lily sighs "He was only trying to stop his brother from hurting me, so instead he was the one getting hurt…." Yuki puts one arm around her daughter "Im sorry, we didn't know, was he the one who went with the hokage for the past few months" She looks up and nods at her mom "He wanted to be stronger to protect everyone, to protect me….." yuki smiles at her and kisses her cheek "Then you better get ready, he invited you to dinner with his parents" Lily gets up fast

"What!? And im told this now!!" Yuki gets up and walks to the door "I just needed to know a few things is all" She turns and smiles at lily who is jumping for joy "You heard everything right senno?" He's just a few feet from the door "Yeah I heard, and your right he is a good kid"

"Well misa is finally asleep" jacob puts his sister in her crib and a blanket on her, he follows rose downstairs "How can one little girl be so much work" they sit on the couch, Jacob grins "She takes after okami for some reason" The both burst out laughing "I wonder how lily is doing with mom and dad" Jacob turns to rose "Your always worrying about her, you need to watch out for yourself" "But-" jacob covers her mouth "Okami is with her now, so you don't need to worry"

rose removes his hand and looks down "I know, but now im not that much use to her….." jacob pokes rose forehead "Hey don't get all sappy on me" she snaps out of it "Your right, besides now I can spend more time with yo-" She covers her mouth quickly and blushes, jacob raises one eyebrow at her "With who?" rose looks at jacob "_Quickly change the subject!_" "Never mind I was just talking aloud…heh…" jacob shrugs and gets up "If you say so, Im gonna go to the kitchen, you want anything?" she tries to regain herself "Water is fine….." he walks into the kitchen leaving rose alone with her thoughts "_What am I thinking!, he's my best friend just like okami is…..I shouldn't feel this way……I mean he is kinda cute…and has always had my back……no this isn't right….I shouldn't think like this….or should I……?_"

rose feels something poking her shoulder "Rose" she quickly gets up knocking jacob to the ground, the water in his hand falls on him "Geez rose" jacob puts the cups upright on the table next to the couch "If I wanted to get wet I would given misa a bath" Rose helps jacob up "Sorry! I was thinking about something…." he sits back down on the couch "Its alright, no harm done" Rose sighs at him "I can never figure you out" he puts his feet on the table "Im one of a kind, just like our group…all four of us" Rose sits next to him "Four of us?" jacob puts his feet down and takes out a scroll

"Yea, me, you, okami and lily" he opens the scroll "This is from naruto, its our next mission" Rose reads the scroll "So it's a four man cell mission?" he nods as they continue reading. "1000 dead…2 survivors….and a big gang." rose stops reading "What kind of mission is this? Who's still uses gangs?" jacob puts down the scroll "They're known as the Black Hawk clan, some sort of mafia." rose raises an eyebrow

"So this mafia killed 1000 people, So we Protect the survivors? Take down the leader of the mafia?" jacob is about to respond when rose stands up and starts walking up the stairs "Well I'll tell lily later, now lets go check on misa." jacob stands up "what do you mean she's a-" misa starts to cry "How did you know that?" rose smiles "A girl knows things."

"AHHH! I have nothing to wear!" lily is looking through her closet "What are you talking about?, you have pleanty of clothes!" Yuki picks up a light blue dress "what about this? Its looks nice." lily looks at her mom "I've already worn that, I need something really nice!" her mother looks around the room "I think I have just the thing" she walks out of the room with lily behind her. "What are we looking for?" her mother finds something in a closet "Here it is, Still in good condition!"

yuki lifts a white v-neck collar short sleeve dress. "Here you can wear this…unless you want something like jeans and a jacket." lily looks at the dress. "Are you kidding?" She cant keep her eyes off the dress "This is the best dress ever!" yuki hands her the dress "Here try it on lets see if I need to fix anything." Five minutes later "lily…Are you done yet?" lily walks out of the bathroom with the dress on. "I think it looks good, But I think it's a little short." yuki looks at the dress. It reaches about 3 inches above her knees "True…But its still good" lily smiles and twirls around "When did you get this dress?" yuki smiles at he " It was my mothers, She wore it when she was your age.

But she was a little shorter that you. I've kept it ever since she passed away." yuki stands up "Well you better get going okami should be here any minute." lily looks at the clock. Its almost seven. "oh! I should fix my hair." lily hugs her mother and runs to the bathroom.

_knock, knock_ "lily! He's here!" okami looks at the door "_ok…Calm down… Everything is gonna be fine_" senno opens the door "Hey, you must be…okami" okami is wearing a blue button down shirt and black pants "Yeah, you must be lily's father." senno smirks "Come in" okami walks in and sees lily on the couch with her mother "Hey okami" lily stands up and kisses him on the cheek, senno flinches a bit

"Are you ready to go?" lily smiles at him and he smiles back "Yeah" senno puts his hand on okami's shoulder "Now I want my daughter back her by 11:30 you got that?" okami nods "Got it sir" yuki stands next to senno "Have a nice time" Okami walks outside while lily talks to her parents for a few seconds before following okami out "Hey rose! is Misa asleep?" jacob walks into the room and sees rose sitting in a chair holding misa in her arms "shhh! She's sleeping." rose looks up

"Can you put her in the crib? I cant feel my arms." jacob laughs to himself and picks up misa "Sure." he walks to the crib and puts misa down, he turns to the clock "_Its almost 7pm, my parents should be home soon_" he turns back to rose as they both walk out and downstairs, the front door opens "Were home" "Hey mom, dad" Usa hugs jacob "How was everything?"

jacob turns to his dad "Good, misa is asleep upstairs thanks to rose" Rose pats Jacobs back at the comment "It was no big deal" Usa and mino both walk upstairs to misa "Well I better get home" she turns and starts to walk out the door "I owe you one rose, anything you need!" rose turns to him "I'll think about it" she gives him a big grin "I think im going to regret this" rose just keeps smiling at him and continues walking, jacob smirks and walks back inside.


End file.
